


Fixation

by emmykay



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bad Puns, Humor, M/M, Oral Fixation, Secret Crush, Smoking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmykay/pseuds/emmykay
Summary: It all started because Matsuo thought Ebumi needed to kick his smoking habit.  The solution was not exactly what Ebumi would have envisioned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For hanatsuki89, who really loves Ebumi and Matsuo and happy endings. (laughs)

Ebumi had had a pretty rough first week of high school. But he had the perfect solution for that. After finding a secluded corner, he dug into his pocket and pulled out a battered pack of cigarettes, tipping one out into his palm. Time to relax.

A tall guy with sleepy eyes set in the face of a square potato, with a weird white object under his arm, turned the corner and startled. In a voice that seemed too smooth and deep for a high schooler, he said, "Hey, you shouldn't be smoking, it's going to stunt your growth - " 

Motherfucking. Can't a guy just get a smoke in peace? "Suck my dick - "

Ebumi expected outrage, or a stony silence, an angry demand for respect. Instead, Square- Potato Face just laughed, his smooth voice almost purring, his sleepy eyes shutting as he did. "Not today, I'm afraid I'm all booked up." His eyes opened. Calmly, he said, "You should really try to be more polite to people trying to give you advice."

By the pin on the collar of the guy's jacket, Ebumi knew what he was facing. A second year. At fucking Jinko High, the only school he got into. After the bullshit of people trying and failing to bully him all this first week, he was ready. "Suck my dick, senpai-san."

Square-Potato Face just laughed again. What the shit? Why wasn't he insulted? In that velvety radio-announcer voice, he said, "After you eat my ass, cute little kohai-kun." And he managed to do it with a smile as he walked away.

* * *

A few days later, Ebumi was happily breaking into a fresh pack of cigarettes when he heard, "Hey, you should really stop smoking." 

Ebumi knew that voice. Ah, shit. Square-Potato Face senpai was actually Matsuo Toshinosuke, second year member of the rugby team, that Ebumi had just signed up for. What were the chances that Matsuo wouldn't know who he was? Slim, but possible - the team was pretty big. He looked down at his cigarettes. This was a brand new pack! All pleasantly crinkly and crisp! Ebumi was nothing if not capable of doubling down on an insult. "Suck my dick - "

There was that smooth, almost purring laughter. "Maybe later, but you should really not be smoking. It's going to stunt your growth. And if you're going to be on the rugby team, you should know it's against the rules. If the captain caught you, he'd kick you off."

"Good thing it's you, then, and not the captain." Ebumi rebelliously stuck the cancerstick on his lip as he dug around in his pocket for the lighter. "Is this what you do for kicks, senpai-san?"

"I just like people who want to join the rugby team to stay on the rugby team." Then came the smile. "You should also think about some new insults, Ebumi. Nothing's more boring than the same old same old." Matsuo lifted a hand in farewell. "See you later, cute little kohai-kun."

* * *

"You know, you really shouldn't be smoking."

God. Not this again. "Suck my - "

"I've read that cigarettes are a combination problem."

Despite himself, Ebumi couldn't help but listen.

"It's an addiction and a fixation, where you can't stop thinking about it."

"Look, Matsu-san, I don't need more information about my bad habits - "

Matsuo continued, as if Ebumi hadn't spoken. "I've been considering strategies," Matsuo said. "For your sake. Maybe you just need to think about something different, get your mind off of smoking."

Reflexively, Ebumi said "Suck my - "

"Maybe you should be thinking about sucking mine," Matsuo interrupted. "If that helps with your little oral fixation." Then he smiled, that slow spreading bloom over his face that sped up when Ebumi stared at him, slack-jawed in astonishment.

* * *

Thing was, every time Ebumi even thought about lighting up, Matsuo's smile was there. Every goddamn time. That was enough to chase away the idea of the cigarette, leaving only the impression of that smile, that unbelievable line. 

Angrily, he threw his last cigarettes into the trash.

He had nothing to chase that newer image out of his head.

_Shitfire._

* * *

Ebumi watched. During practices, Matsuo was the nicest guy. To everyone, including Ebumi. 

Matsuo was easy-going, careful. A good listener, a faithful practice partner, a patient teacher. The teammate you wanted by your side. He was fast, he could kick, he passed well, worked hard, made good decisions. And boy, could he handle a ball.

And when that thought arrived, fully formed, Ebumi wanted to slam his head into a wall. Was he trying to think of some comeback to a statement that was said to him half a year ago? Ebumi knew himself to be a complete and utter loser.

Whatever trace of sarcasm - shit, it wasn't even sarcasm the way Matsuo said it - it was - Ebumi didn't even fucking know. Whatever it was, it only appeared with him. Matsuo didn't act like Ebumi was a pain in the ass, or he was trying to push him away, like so many other people did. And that smile. Like they were sharing a joke, something just between the two of them. Like he wanted him around. Like he found Ebumi funny and fun to be with, or - or - or something. 

Maybe he should start practicing at night. Just to stop this compulsive, creepy watching.

* * *

"That potato-faced - "

While walking down the school hall during open period, Ebumi turned 180 degrees to face a group of second years in soccer jerseys. Figured. Guys like that didn't know jackshit. "What did you just say?" he asked, his voice a dangerous growl.

"You know - that guy on the rugby team, the second year that didn't make the cut - "

Eye twitching angrily, Ebumi said, "You don't get to say shit about him. Shut up." 

"We're just describing - "

Ebumi snarled, "I don't like repeating myself. Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Then he rolled up his sleeves and cracked his knuckles, the gesture causing his arm muscles to jump.

The second years paused as one, blinked, and turned away, muttering about the fake-eyelash-wearing nutjobs on the rugby team.

Joke was on those assholes. His eyelashes were real and all natural.

He felt a surge of pleasure, and then halted. What the fuck. How did he get all protective about Matsuo, of all people? Ebumi knew what he liked, which was blazing hot, in boys and girls. But shit. Matsuo? Sure, Matsuo had that slow smile, and he had that silky as fuck voice that was all smooth and shit. And he was tall, and muscular, which was nice. He also had those half-closed eyes, sleepy and thoughtful and inviting and - _oh, fuck._

Ebumi knew he was in some deep shit.

* * *

Okay, okay, okay. So what if he had a thing for Matsuo. So the fuck what. It couldn't possibly mean anything. For all Matsuo becoming Ebumi's favorite mental fixation and addiction, these feelings didn't have to go anywhere. 

There was the thing that maybe Matsuo might be more interested in Sekizan. That fakey curly bad bleachjob hair was a rainbow background away from a sticker pack designed for small children who believed in fairies, but okay. Ebumi could live with that. Sekizan was a good captain. Or maybe that Matsuo might also be interested in Kamo - that short joke-cracking son of a bitch that nobody really found very funny. Whatever. Or Hachiouji. (Ebumi wanted to be mad about Hachiouji, but he'd brought Ebumi into the club.) They all walked home together. Could Matsuo be interested in Sekizan _and_ Kamo _and_ Hachiouji?

Christ on a crutch. He really needed to start practicing at night. It would be less distracting.

* * *

The sliver of a moon shone over a hooded figure running down the street, his shadow slipping over the damp pavement as he passed block after block. Finally, Ebumi stopped, bent over, his side cramping from the exertion. 

AH FUCK. 

He threw his head back to stare at the dark sky. He didn't care, he didn't care, he didn't care. No matter how hard he had tried, he wasn't going to get over Matsuo. 

All the night running wasn't going to help. The past weeks had proven that.

He might as well go back to practice.

* * *

"Good seeing you in the club room. You back for the new year?" 

Ebumi knew that voice, the casual delivery. "Matsu-san." There was no way in hell he was going to get over that goddamn voice. He turned to face Matsuo. Was Matsuo eyeing his ass?

"Hmm. Looks like you've grown a couple of centimeters since the last time I've seen you." Matsuo seemed pleased to see him.

"Yeah." Matsuo was totally looking at his ass. Ebumi tried to be nonchalant over his exultation. "Late growth spurt, I guess."

"Maybe it was quitting smoking, after all." Matsuo gave a satisfied nod.

Ebumi blinked. Was Matsuo flirting? He had to work this to his advantage. "It was all thanks to you."

"How? I don't remember - ?"

"You don't?" A smirk started at the corner of Ebumi's mouth and began to grow. "You said I needed to be more creative. You did give me a great distraction image to start working on. You know, for my oral fixation."

He watched with great satisfaction as Matsuo blushed, the red visibly rising in his face and ears.

Never one to be able to leave a situation alone, Ebumi leaned into Matsuo's space and said, "And if you wanted to work on that for real, you know where to find me." He winked and clicked his tongue, making little fingerguns with his hands.

It was beyond shocking when Matsuo said, purringly, "I've been thinking about you, too." It was his turn to smile. "You've got to have the prettiest teeth I think I'm ever going to come across."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. (For every single joke, I'm so so sorry.)


End file.
